The present invention relates to an improved fish tank filter, that is a device that is used for filtering, purifying and aerating water in a fish tank.
Fish tank filters are known in the prior art as illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,663 issued to Walter Wiedenmann on July 1, 1975 which shows a home finish-tank filter construction; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,530 issued to Raymond S. Garbiele on Sept. 2, 1980 for a fish tank filter; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,729,337 issued to A. G. Alferman on Jan. 3, 1956 for a fish aquarium and filter apparatus; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,752 issued to Richard J. Malik on Jan. 26, 1982 for an aquarium filter apparatus; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,657 issued to Yonekichi Ogawa on Nov. 12, 1985 for a filter; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,634 issued to Henry E. Orensten, et al. on May 18, 1976 for a filtration means and method.
The present invention provides a novel and useful fish tank filter that is adapted for filtering water in which salt water fish reside and which is adapted to aerate the water, remove scum from the top of the water, and biologically remove products of fish metabolism from the water, which water is then returned to the tank.